1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor laser and to an epitaxial substrate for nitride semiconductor lasers.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Publication 1 discloses a nitride semiconductor light-emitting device. Patent Publication 2 discloses a nitride semiconductor laser device.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-192865    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129676